


Лазурь

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Отрывок из переписки Трисс и Эскеля после окончания событий «Дикой Охоты»
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 3





	Лазурь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cerulean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236664) by [GGHalcyon (gqepicentre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqepicentre/pseuds/GGHalcyon). 



Дорогой Эскель,

Надеюсь, что твоя поездка на восток оказалась плодотворной, успешной и полной приключений и отдыха, которые ты так искал.

Похоже, твоя слава идёт впереди тебя, так как здесь уже ходят слухи о «добром и приятном ведьмаке», который уничтожил логово вампиров, что охотились на жителей Сакслора. Я очень сомневаюсь, что Ламберт удостоился бы таких похвал (его характер сложно назвать дружелюбным), и вряд ли это про Геральта или Цири (поскольку они далеко на севере), так что, полагаю, что это всё-таки про тебя. Уверена, что это сражение было тяжёлым и опасным, мне остаётся лишь надеяться, что ты не пострадал.

Сакслор находится недалеко от Ковира, примерно день пути по берегу моря. Я надеюсь, что у тебя найдётся время, чтобы навестить старую подругу. Как я уже упоминала в предыдущем письме, ты будешь желанным гостем в моём доме и сможешь здесь отдохнуть. Надеюсь, что ты примешь моё предложение.

Ковир весьма гостеприимное место для всех чародеев и ведьмаков, а его правитель пользуется большим уважением у народа. Я неплохо устроилась здесь как советница короля и придворная чародейка, и я жду возможности показать тебе свой новый дом.

Как и всегда, надеюсь, что это письмо до тебя дойдёт, и с нетерпением жду твоего ответа.

Твоя подруга,  
Трисс.

***

Дорогая Трисс,

Мне не по душе Сакслор, и я не хочу здесь задерживаться. Люди здесь не особо жалуют ведьмаков, хотя они сами умоляли меня взять контракт. Я даже описать не могу, сколько времени мне понадобилось, чтобы выследить вампиров и их логово. Не одна неделя ушла у меня на то, чтобы наконец избавить жителей Сакслора от их напасти.

Я удивлён, что в Ковире наслышаны о моих успехах, и польщен тем, что меня называют добрым и приятным. Это значительно отличается от «уродливый ведьмак» или «изуродованный дьявол», которыми меня обычно величают. В этих местах слухи разносятся быстро. Не сомневаюсь, что в скором времени я буду известен как «Эскель, охотник на вампиров» и получу столько контрактов, что без проблем смогу продержаться до самой зимы.

Мне так о многом хочется тебе рассказать, ведь уже прошёл целый сезон с тех пор, как я писал последний раз. Не всегда получается отправить письмо, особенно если ты ведьмак, которому нигде не рады. Мне повезёт, если ты получишь это письмо, потому что уже были случаи, когда горожане либо не отправляли мои письма, либо попросту их теряли. В любом случае, я как раз нахожусь недалеко от Ковира и с удовольствием приму твоё приглашение.

Я прибуду через несколько дней. У меня ещё есть несколько незавершённых контрактов, но я уверен, что их выполнение не займёт много времени, как тот контракт с вампирами.

Когда я доберусь до Ковира, то обязательно пошлю тебе весточку. С нетерпением жду встречи с тобой, так хочется наконец-то увидеть дружелюбное и гостеприимное лицо после трёх сезонов, проведённых среди деревенских жителей, которые боятся ведьмаков.

Твой друг,  
Эскель.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [Лилинетт](https://catbantik.diary.ru/)


End file.
